Bucky's Girl
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Bucky falls in love while on the run. Bucky x OC Short drabbles of Bucky and his Lover. Smut
1. Chapter 1

While on the run trying to find out who he is Bucky met her, more like she found him sitting in an alley covered in bruises and confusion written all over his face. Neither had expected to fall in love with each other. But over the years her feelings never wavered even when Bucky's face was all over the news as the man who blew up a building. Looking down at her in his arms he knew he had to get her out of here people would be coming for him.

"You have to go." Bucky stated as he handed her a bag of her things

"James wait." She pleaded as he pushed her out the door

"Please. Andrea, just go." He stated with concern printed all over his face

All he could think about was her as he was put into a chamber to remain frozen until they could fix his mind.

"So it worked?" Steve asked as he looked at the doctor

"I believe so captain." The doctor nodded as he stood next to the captain as they looked at Bucky's frozen form in front of them.

"Hard to believe it's only been six months."

As Bucky slowly woke up he couldn't help but feel confused and feeling the worst headache he has ever felt as he felt dizzy as he moved. He groaned unsure how long it had been or where he currently was.

"Buck!" Steve smiled as he came in "Doc says they sorted your memories and took away those that could command you. They sorted you old memories brought them to the surface I guess. They said you would have a head ache for a few days maybe more. Oh and they fixed your arm!" Steve said excitedly

"Stop talking Steve." Bucky whispered with a slight smile.

After a few days Bucky could move around without feel like he was going to be violently sick.

After a few weeks he left with Steve. "Steve, I have something I have to do I'll meet up with you later." Bucky stated before Steve could object he was gone.

Bucky stood outside the familiar apartment of the women he loved. Hoping she still lived here he walked in behind someone. Walking the stairs he started to worry, he missed her and he hated that he left her the way he did. He hoped she would understand.

Before he could knock the door opened and she was standing there. Her blond hair down and flowing in the breeze, black tank top hugging her small frame and giving Bucky a nice view of her nicely sized cleavage, black leggings clung to her legs with black boots finishing off her look.

"James?" she stated in shock

Bucky just nodded. Before he could say or do anything her lips were on his kissing him violently wrapping her arms around him as he let her wrap her legs around him. Holding on to her he walked into the apartment not breaking the kiss. Slamming the door behind him he moaned as she bit his neck sucking slightly she revelled in the moans that escaped his mouth as his body shock slightly.

Her body now resting against a cabinet in the hall wall she grinded her body on him slightly, feeling his member straining against the fabric of his jeans. Her mouth attacking his neck violently as her hands found their way to his groin. Unbuttoning his jeans and tugging his underwear down she realised his erection stroking it in her hand as her lips captured his once more.

Bucky pulled her top off roughly, getting annoyed with her leggings he ripped them giving him access to her underwear, causing her to moan as he tore the fabric. Pulling her hands away roughly he held them both above her head using only one of his hands to keep them there. Without warning he pushed her underwear to the side before pushing himself roughly inside her.

"James!" she moaned in his ear as she her body devouring him.

Bucky moaned at the sensation of her body taking him in. Thrusting roughly he couldn't help but moan. Picking her up he pushed her roughly against the wall as he began thrusting slowly watching her face and listening to her moans.

As he began to thrust faster her moans increased and every thrust meant she hit the wall quite hard. Bucky was intoxicated by the sight of her half naked and her body forcefully exposed by him. Taking her lips once more he moaned as she bit his tongue slightly. Letting go of her hands they wrapped them self around his neck as she pulled herself closer as she moaned into his ear.

The sound of her screaming his name was music to his ears as he continued thrusting he moaned as her body clamped around his. Thrusting hard he moaned as she hit the wall with each thrust before ed her swollen lips gently as she smiled at him as her eyes were now half lidded. Bucky laughed slightly sex always did take it out of her she normally always falls asleep afterwards. Bucky carried releasing himself inside of her as she moaned in his ear at the sensation of his cum entering her and filling her up.

The two stayed connected panting, Bucky moved her hair out of her face and kiss her to the bedroom. Removing the remaining clothes he cleaned himself and her up before getting in bed next to her. Pulling her close she snuggled up next to him with a smile on her face.

Fiddling with her hair he smiled as he watched her sleep.

"James?" She murmured as she looked up at him

"Hmm?" he asked with a smile

"I know you had your reasons. I just missed you. Didn't know if you were dead or alive, I was scared. Please don't leave me again."

Bucky smiled as he kissed her "Never again." He smiled as he hugged her close.

There was a knock at the door with startled Bucky.

"I'll get it." She smiled as she picked up Bucky's top from the floor pulling it over her head. The red t-shirt looked like a dress on her small frame as it hung off her body and came down to her knees.

"Suits you." Bucky laughed as he rolled over to get a better look. He always did like seeing her in nothing but his T-shirts.

Opening the door Andrea was surprised to see a tall muscular man standing there along with three other men. She looked at them confused.

"Can I help you?" she asked confused.

"Steve?" Bucky asked as he came to the door in nothing but his underwear pulling Andrea roughly to his side.

"Bucky...We were worried it's been hours." Steve answered

"How did you find me?" Bucky asked

"Your phone." The smaller man next to Steve answered "Hi my names Clint." He extended his arm to Andrea who shook it gingerly. "Hate to interrupt but I think we are making a scene." Clint motioned to the other flats that had the doors open and people peering out. "You should change and we should go. Looks like she's coming to Steve." With that Clint and the two other men left leaving Steve standing in front of a half naked Bucky and woman wearing nothing but his t-shirt.

"Erm, if you're coming with us you should pack. See you down stairs Buck." Steve stuttered as he blushed.

"You coming?" Bucky asked as he hugged her

"Does it mean I get to be with you all the time?" she licked her lips as her hand ran down into his boxers.

"mmm" He moaned "sure does."

"You think we have time before we have to go"

Bucky didn't answer just threw the smaller woman over his shoulder and went for the bedroom throwing her on the bed with a grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky smirked as he watched her body bounce slightly as she hit the bed his top riding up showing off her naked lower half to his hungry eyes which hadn't left her body. Licking his lips he drank in her appearance as he visualised what he was going to do with her.

Pointing to the end of the bed he smirked not saying a word, he watched his lover scramble to the end of the bed at his silent command. Watching as she looked hungrily up to him waiting for his next command. Staying silent he looked down at his body before looking back at her face a smirk spreading across his face.

Looking him in the eyes she began to rub his groin through the thin piece of fabric which kept what she wanted hidden. Keeping eye contact with him she smiled wickedly as she pushed her hand hard against his hard member causing him to moan. Kissing his groin through the fabric she watched him shuddered as her hot breath sent shivers through his body. Tugging his boxers down slowly watching as his hard member bounced free from the fabric just centimetres away from her face.

She smirked as she licked down his shaft watching as his head dropped a little as he bit his lip. Continuing this action Bucky looked down with a serious face which Andrea ignored and continued to lick up and down slowly. Before she could react Bucky gripped a fist full of her hair in both hands before forcing his member into her mouth.

He moaned as her tongue swirled around as she bobbed slowly up and down.

A sound from outside the door made Bucky stop her movements using his hands, looking towards the door frame he didn't see anything putting it down to noisy neighbours. Turning back to look at his lover with his member inside her hot mouth he moaned at the sight as her eyes looked up to him.

"We don't have time to play nice." He smirked as he watched her eyes light up

Without warning he took all control as he tightened his grip on her hair and used it to move her head back and forth, forcing her to take every inch of him despite her slight gagging as he hit the back of her throat. Hearing her moans around his member was like music to his ears as his head dropped backwards as he enjoyed using her to please him.

Increasing his speed and force he watched as her eyes watered and her face became flushed. He moaned as he increased his pace as her moans sent pleasure running up and down his body as he felt the vibrations on his member.

"Mmm!" he moaned as he watched her face as he began reaching his limit

Going faster he thrust into her mouth deeply several times before holding her head at the base of his member as he squirted his cum down her throat as he looked into her eyes which were filled with surprise and lust. Slowly pulling her head back with his hands he watched as he slowly removed himself from her mouth watching as his member slide out of her as she swallowed his load with a slight cough as Bucky let go of her hair.

Bucky heard a noise once more but didn't think much of it over the sound of his lover catching her breath and coughing as some of his cum slid down the side of her mouth.

"You ok cap?" Sam asked as he watched Steve stumble into the van slightly flushed.

"Yeah..." he stammered as he avoided eye contact with his friends and tried to ignore the tightness of his jeans restraining him.

"They coming?" Scott asked

Steve looked up surprised before looking away not saying anything as his face reddened.

Pulling the suitcase from under the bed she filled it with her clothes as she watched Bucky dress, a frown forming on her face when she noticed some new scars that littered his body. Walking over she hugged him from behind as she kissed his back softly before releasing him. He turned to her slightly confused before placing a kiss on her lips. "You should get dressed too." He stated as he brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"What's wrong with this?" she smirked as she twirled around.

"Bad enough they saw you like this, I don't want anyone else to see you how only I should see you." He smirked as he pulled her in for another kiss "Now change!" he said sternly as she complied.

Picking out a bra, underwear, top and leggings she quickly changed Bucky's eyes never leaving her body. Pulling on her boots she smiled up at him before he took the suitcase in one hand and her hand in the other before walking her down stairs.

Andrea smiled at the men as she got in the van followed by Bucky.

"Took your time." Clint stated not really sounding annoyed but rather intrigued as he looked from the couple to a currently red faced Steve.

"Lots to pack." Andrea beamed as she looked at Bucky who was sitting with a neutral expression on his face.

"You ok Steve?" Bucky asked as he looked over to his friend who had his jumper he was wearing earlier on his lap and was currently very red in the face and avoiding eye contact with everyone. Steve simple nodded as he looked out the window trying to calm himself down but failing as the images of Andrea giving Bucky a blow job filled his mind. He moaned inwardly at the image as he squirmed in his seat as his leg touched the said girl.

Steve couldn't help but curse his good hearing as he heard Andrea whisper to Bucky.

"Let's do that again later." she whispered as her hand pressed its self against Bucky's groin slightly before she removed it with a smile before placing a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
